tyson's mysterious past
by shikarimon
Summary: What! Tyson has a hidden past? Well, the Bladebreakers aren't going to stand around here in Okiyama. They're going to find out what it is! Do NOT sue me!


Tyson's mysterious past

by: shikarimon

AN: This is about the Bladebreakers finding out that Tyson is a digidestined from Obaida who moved to Okiyama. Once the Bladebreakers finds out about Tyson, they sure as hell aren't going to stand around here in Okiyama.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and Digimon. I do own Tyson's digimon, the digimon's evolutions, and his crest of justice. So… DON'T SUE ME!

Couples: Tyson/Kai, Matt/Sora, Kari/T.K., Izzy/Mimi

Information Resulting to Tyson:

Name: Tyson

Digipartner: Draconiamon

Digivolutions: Draconiamon Dragonmon Ragomon

Warp Evolution: Dagoonimon

Crest: crest of justice

Bitbeast: Dragoon

Beyblade Team: Bladebreakers

Originally From: Obaida, Japan

Moved To: Okiyama, Japan

Lover To: Kai

What You Need To Know:

**words** thoughts

"words" talking

/words/ Dragoon telepathically talking

words Tyson telepathically talking

_words_ Draconiamon telepathically talking

**_words_** what the person is doing as they speak

It was a beautiful morning for everyone in Okiyama. Well, everyone except for the Bladebreakers. Crash Bang Boom "Tyson, get your act together. You're timing is out of line," said a silver-haired boy. "I'm so s-o-r-r-y, your highness," said a sarcastic blue-haired boy, "I'm still a bit tired." **Yeah, a bit is an understatement** thought Tyson. /Are you sure you are fine, master/ said Dragoon. _Yeah! What's bugging you_ asked Draconiamon. Nothing guys. I just miss the excitement in Obaida said Tyson. /Don't worry yourself/ said Dragoon. _Yeah! We can still livin' things up here_ said Draconiamon. Thanks guys said Tyson. "You're being distracted for some reason or another," said Kai, noting that Tyson was not listening to him. "Yup," said four voices. "What! Max, Ray, Kenny, and Hillary! You guys, too," said an annoyed Tyson. "Sorry," said a blonde-haired boy, Max. "But we agree with Kai," said a black-haired boy, Ray. "You are acting a bit distracted," said a brown-haired girl, Hillary. "What's wrong Tyson," asked a brown-haired boy, Kenny (or the Chief). "**_Sigh_** Nothings the matter. In fact, I'm fine. Now let's beybattle," said Tyson while facing the beydish.

"3… 2… 1," counted Max. "Let it…" started Ray and Tyson, yet they were interrupted by Tyson's grandfather. "Sorry to interrupt little dudes and dudette, but Tyson has a letter," said Grandpa. "I'll read it later, Grandpa," said Tyson. "But the letter is from your friend T.K.," countered Grandpa. "What! T.K.! All right! Let me have it, Grandpa," exclaimed Tyson, as he grabbed the letter from his grandpa. He read it once. The letter said:

Dear Tyson,

How's it going? Anyways, the guys (digidestined) and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind with helping us out with a problem in Obaida. Everything is going hectic here. Digimon are running muck over the world and we need all the help we can get. If you come to Obaida, we will fill you in on the details. This is crucial to the entire world, even the digital world. Please come as fast as you can, if you want to come we mean. Please help us with the digimon. Thank you

Your Friend,

T.K.

Tyson couldn't believe it. He read it once more, twice, three times until everything settled into his mind. /Tyson, I say we go/ said Dragoon. All right, guys. We'll go, but we need to tell Gramps about it said Tyson. _Great! I get to see Gatomon, Agumon, Patamon, Gomamon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Biyomon again_ exclaimed Draconiamon. Back with the people around Tyson, everyone, except for Grandpa, was getting worried. Tyson was creeping them out with the silence from the normal hyperactive boy. Kai was worried as well as the rest of them, but you couldn't tell from his facial expression. "Hey, Tyson. Are you all right," asked Kenny as he shook Tyson's shoulders. "What," asked Tyson. "The chief asked you if you were all right. You look a little pale," said Max. And indeed Tyson was paled a lot after reading his letter from T.K. "I'm fine guys," said Tyson. "I don't believe you," said Hillary while turning to the rest, "Guys, why don't we postpone the training until tomorrow. I am sure Tyson will feel up to it tomorrow." **I said I was fine. All well, more time to pack for Obaida** thought Tyson while everyone else was nodding their heads. The Bladebreakers left Tyson and Grandpa alone in their dojo/house.

Later that night, Grandpa and Tyson were packing their necessities for Obaida. "So, they need you again, eh," asked Grandpa. "Yup. Draconiamon and Dragoon are all stooped for this trip. I'm kind of nervous, but I'm pumped as well. And all this time, they now have the decency to contact me," said Tyson. "What are you going to do about your homies here in Okiyama," asked Grandpa. "I don't really know," said Tyson. "Well, are you done because I am," said Grandpa. "I need to pack two more things," said Tyson. "Don't stay up late, little dude. After packing whatever you need, go straight to bed," said Grandpa. "All right," said Tyson while looking around his bedroom. Grandpa shook his head and walked outside into his room and began to settle down for sleep. Back with Tyson, he found what he was looking for: his digivice, tag, and crest. "Now, I'm done," said Tyson. He nodded his head, wet over to his bed, lay down inside the covers, and went into a dream fill sleep.

The next morning, Tyson was writing a note to the Bladebreakers. "Ready to go Tyson my man," asked Grandpa. "Yeah," said Tyson as he left the note right on top where the beydish was. He put a rock on the note so the wind wouldn't blow it away and went to the front of the dojo to get into the cab. He saw that his grandpa was already in. So, he hopped into the back of the cab, and the cab then proceeded to drive away. Once two blocks away, Tyson saw his friends coming towards the dojo. **They'll think that I'm still sleeping** thought Tyson. /Do you regret going to Obaida/ asked Dragoon. Nope! I don't! Saving innocent lives is more important than this said Tyson. _You tell him_ said Draconiamon _We'll smack that evil digimon so hard he won't know what hit him_ Tyson and Dragoon started to laugh mentally from the comment. This would be one hell of a ride to Obaida.

Back to the dojo, everyone was presented. "Hey, where's Grandpa," asked Hillary. "Probably went to a convention for old people," said Max. "Convention," asked an incredulous group, who instantly turned to Max. Max laughed and said, "Yeah! I heard about it from Tyson." "Speaking of Tyson, where is he," asked Ray. Everyone sighed and thought, **He's still probably sleeping.** They went into Tyson's room, but got a surprise. Tyson was nowhere in his room. "Where is he," asked a hyperventilating Kenny. "He's probably in the kitchen eating," said Kai. Everyone walked to the kitchen, but they didn't find him in there. "Maybe he's training outside," asked Hillary. They shrugged and went outside, but they didn't find him again. Instead, they found no beydish or Tyson, yet they found the note from Tyson. "Hey guys," called Ray, "I found something on the ground." The group went over to Ray. Kai took the note and read it aloud:

"Dear Bladebreakers,

If you get this note, it means that I'm not in the dojo. Grandpa and I went on a very long vacation of duties in a different town. When you get this, I will be far long gone of our lovely dojo. Don't even think of trying to find me. If you find me, you will not convince me to come back to Okiyama until I want to. Please understand that I need to get away from you until I come back. Thanks a lot, guys. You are still my friends.

Your Friend and Member of the Bladebreakers,

Tyson."

Everyone was shocked, but it was Kenny who broke the silence. "You guys just had to put that "get away" thing inside Tyson's head. Now, Tyson is doing it," said a hyperventilating Kenny. "Chief! Calm down," said Ray. "Yeah! We're going to find him if it kills us," said Max. **I am going to smash his cute little he… All right! Did I just think Tyson was cute! I need a CAT scan** thought Kai. Kai said, "Let's go. We're going to find Tyson whether he likes the idea or not." Everyone nodded and left the dojo. "Where do we start," asked Hillary. "Well, there are seven main cities that Tyson can go to get something to eat," said Kenny. "And those would be…," trailed off Ray. "They are Obaida, Nermia, Tokyo, Shinjiku, Juuban, Domino City, and Battle City," replied Kenny. "Let's start with Nermia," said Hillary. "All right," shouted everyone as they headed to the bus stop. "Next stop, Nermia," shouted the Bladebreakers, except for Kai.

Back with Tyson and Grandpa, they arrived to Obaida in three days. The cab that they had taken drove them to Grandpa's other dojo in Obaida. The duo walked outside and headed straight towards their room to unpack. "Yo, Tyson my man, are you going to go see if the others are at the park like usual," asked Grandpa. "Yeah, I am. They're probably playing a game of soccer as we speak," said Tyson. "Don't be too long," said Grandpa. "I won't. Besides, I have Draconiamon with me," said Tyson, as he went to put on his sneakers. "Just be careful," said Grandpa. "I will," said Tyson as he thought, **Grandpa is being a bit overprotective of me again.** / _He is just looking out for you, Master(Tyson)_/ said Dragoon and Draconiamon. I know you two. I know said Tyson, as he and Draconiamon went out the dojo door.

Back with the Bladebreakers, it has been three days after Tyson had left. They were in Tokyo now. They went to Nermia and found nothing there except for very crazy people. They went to Juuban and ran away from the city because of a monster. They went to Domino City and saw no Tyson. They lastly went to Battle City and found only duelists dueling their little hearts out, like they would know what duel monsters were. So, here they were in Tokyo. They went to famous cafés and restaurants, but they still haven't found Tyson. "This is getting boring," said a very whining Max. "I know what you mean. We have been trying to find Tyson, yet there is no sign of him anywhere," said Hillary. "What's next on the city scouting," asked Ray. "We should skip Shinjiku because the roads are blocked. So next stop is Obaida," said Kenny. Kai wasn't even paying attention as the Bladebreakers went towards Obaida by subway. They went onto subway E and went towards Obaida. "Once we get there, we would need a place to stay and a school to go to," said Kenny. Everyone groaned, except for Kai, and nodded their heads. The ride was about an hour and a half. They got off of the stop to Obaida, went out, and started heading towards a hotel across the park, where Tyson was heading the opposite direction.

Back to Tyson and his digipartner, they were enjoying the outdoors very much. The park wasn't that crowded like it used to be and had many luscious green grass and healthy trees to shade you when you're hot. Once looking it over, Tyson thought, **It's still the same as last time I was here.** Tyson spotted something out of the corner of his eyes and saw that it was the rest of the digidestined. He walked over there and exclaimed loudly, "Hey guys!" The digidestined looked up and saw their friend Tyson. "Hey Tyson," said two brown-haired boys, two yellow-haired boys, and one brown-haired girl. "Hi Tyson," said a blue-haired boy, two other brown-haired boy, a pink-haired girl, another brown-haired girl, and a purple-haired girl. Tyson looked at them, and they looked the same as usual. "Hey Tai, Davis, Matt, T.K., Sora, Joe, Izzy, Cody, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei (AN: they are in order from the greeting). Who's that person," asked Tyson. "Oh," said Sora, "This is Ken." Tyson looked Ken over. He was the same height as Davis and had blue hair. "Nice to meet you, Ken," said Tyson, as he shook his hand. "You as well, Tyson, "said Ken while returning the handshake. "Anyone want to play some soccer before explaining things to Tyson," asked Davis. Everyone shouted, "Yeah!" and broke into two teams as Tai and Davis picked who was on who's team. Tai's team consists of Tyson, Matt, Izzy, Kari, and Ken while Davis's team consists of Sora, T.K., Cody, Mimi, Joe, and Yolei. They later started playing soccer while unbeknownst to them, the Bladebreakers were watching them and gaping at Tyson from afar.

Back to the Bladebreakers, they were walking across the vast park towards the other end of the park until a voice stopped them. That voice was very familiar to them, for the voice was none other than Tyson. They thought, **We finally found Tyson. Now, let's get him back to Okiyama.** They ran towards the voices and saw a group of kids. Some were older while the rest were their age or less. They searched with their eyes and spotted the one person who was going to get it once they dragged him away. When they saw a soccer ball, they thought, **Tyson would be sitting out. Besides, he loves beyblading than anyone here on the team.** "All right. I pick Tyson," said a boy's voice. The Bladebreakers were out of their reverie, and their jaws were on the ground as they saw Tyson walk up to a 16-year-old brown-haired boy. They continued to watch the game and were shocked that Tyson can play soccer so well. After the game, they headed towards the group to ask Tyson some questions.

Back with the digidestined, the game was done. Tai had 7 goals while Davis had 6. "That was a very fun game," said Kari. "Yeah! I hadn't played soccer for a very long time," said Tyson. The digidestined asked, "What have you been doing all this time, Tyson?" "He has been beyblading for the past year," said a new voice. Everyone turned around and saw a silver-haired boy, a brown-haired boy with glasses, a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes, a black-haired boy, and a brown-haired girl with her hands on her hips. Tyson said nervously, "Uh… hey guys." Everyone turned to Tyson and the digidestined asked, "Tyson, do you know these people?" "Yeah, I do. Everyone meet the Bladebreakers: Kai, Ray, Max, Hillary, and Kenny, but we call Kenny the chief," said Tyson, "And guys meet my friends from Obaida: Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Kari, T.K., Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken." Everyone greeted each other nicely, except for Kai because he was antisocial and was leaning against a tree and glaring at everyone as usual. "Wow, Tyson! I didn't know you were in the famous Bladebreakers team," exclaimed the digidestined. "Yeah, well…" started Tyson, but was interrupted by Kai. "If you are finished, we would like Tyson to answer some questions resulting as to why he left three days ago," said Kai as he glared at Tyson and then turned his glare to the group of people while thinking, **They better not harmed Tyson in any way…WHAT! What is wrong with me! I do not care for Tyson whatsoever. **

With Tyson, he was meekly looked at everyone and asked the digidestined, "Should we tell them?" The digidestined looked at each other and turned back at Tyson. "I guess so, but they have to sworn to secrecy about this," said Tai as he took charge of the leader again like before the new digidestined joined. Tyson nodded while the Bladebreakers asked, "What the hell is going on!" Tyson jumped and said, "Not so loud. Come on. We'll go to Grandpa's dojo." "Tyson, did you hit your head? Your grandpa's dojo is in Okiyama," said a matter of fact Hillary. Tyson said, "I know, but he also has one here in Obaida." "Are you serious," asked Max. Tyson and the digidestined nodded their heads. "Sweet," exclaimed Max. Everyone lifted an eyebrow or sweat dropped. "But what is that thing behind you, Tyson," asked Ray as the Bladebreakers and the digidestined looked behind him. The digidestined gave a knowing smile and Tyson said nonchalantly, "That's just my digimon, Draconiamon." The Bladebreakers stared wide-eyed and said, "That's yours! And what the heck is a digimon!" Tyson meekly nodded again as the Bladebreakers looked at the dark red and silverish blue looking cat creature. "Hiya," said Draconiamon. "AH! It talked," said a hyperventilating Kenny and Hillary. "Relax, will you," said Tyson, "I'll explain as we head over to the dojo." Everyone tried to calm the hyperventilating boy and girl, and after five minutes, the two were calm as a wild flower. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk towards Tyson's dojo.

After arriving to the dojo, the Bladebreakers saw Grandpa doing his moves of kendo. He turned around and looked surprise. "Hey dudes and dudettes. What are you doing here," asked Grandpa. "We decided to tell them, Gramps," said Tyson. "Really," asked Grandpa while raising an eyebrow. "Yup, but first of all, we need something pillows for these people," said Tyson while he pointed towards his team. "Sure thing home boy," said Grandpa as he walked into the living room. "Thanks," called out Tyson as he led all of his friends into his huge bedroom.

In Tyson's bedroom, the Bladebreakers were looking around the room surprised. It was bigger than the one in Okiyama. In one corner was a big desk filled with, surprise surprise, reading books for all teenagers. Test scores of 90 to 110 were scattered around an empty Nike box. In another corner, there was a big bluish black stereo completed with different CDs of a band called the Cosmics. Next to the stereo were stacks of comic books. There was a bed with dark red sheets and a black comforter covered with two big Bladebreakers and Digimon pillow. Next to the bed was a stand with a silver radio clock alarm. Across from the bed was a 14-inch television set, a DVD player and a VCR on top of the other. Next to it were stacks of various DVD's and VHS's. The last corner was covered with trophies of soccer matches. "Dang, Tyson. Where did you get all of this," asked Max, Ray, and Hillary. "Gramps bought the DVD player, the VCR, the television, the bed, the pillows, the comforter, the sheets, the stereo, and the desk. I had the money for the DVD's, the VHS's, the CDs, and books. And before you asked, yes I had the money," said a sly Tyson. "All right. Can you explain about the tests scores," asked Kenny and Kai. "He was smart for his age. He even could outdo Ken here," said Davis, "No offense Ken." "None taken," said Ken. "Are you telling me that Tyson was smart," asked Hillary, "I don't believe it." "Ask Miss Kincaid for my real test scores sometime," said Tyson. "I will," said Hillary, still not believing Tyson. "Here you go, Tyson my man," said Grandpa as he dropped millions of Cosmics pillows on the spotless floor. "Thanks, Grandpa. Can they stay over," asked Tyson. "Sure thing, Tyson my man," said Grandpa as he left. "All right," said Tyson while turning towards his audience, "Where do you want us to begin, "asked Tyson. "Why don't you start at the beginning," said the Bladebreakers. "Sure. Tai, will you please start the story," asked Tyson. "Sure Tyson," said Tai as he started to prepare for the adventurous story of the lifetime.

Four hours later, the Bladebreakers were on the floor in a dead faint. "I guess we shouldn't have shown our digipartners. They're on the floor unconscious," said Davis. "No shit, Sherlock," said Tyson while looking at his friends. "Now back to important business," said Gatomon. "Yeah," said Patamon, "We have to fill Tyson in on what has been happening to this world and the digital world." "Patamon and Gatomon is right everyone," said T.K. "All right, already," said Tyson, "Will someone explain to me what has been going on?" "As you know, digimon is all over the world, along with control spires," said Izzy. "What are control spires," asked Tyson. "Well, I was once the digimon emperor, and I made them without thinking right," said Ken. "That's all right, dude. The past is the past. Let it go, "said Tyson. Ken was shocked that Tyson easily forgave him even though he doesn't know him. "All right, Tyson," said Ken. "Now to your question," said Tai, "Control spires are black towers that can block digivolution in the digimon. Our enemy is Arbukenimon and Mummymon." Tyson nodded to go on, and Matt continued, "Izzy found out that there are control spires all over the world and bringing destruction in the area." "Gennai gave us an energy ball from Azulongmon to help us out with the digivolution," said Sora. "All right," said Tyson, "What are we going to do about this?" "You, Tyson, aren't going anywhere," said a voice behind them. The digidestined turned and saw that Tyson's friends from Okiyama were awake. "And why not… Kai," asked Tyson while raising an eyebrow. "Because, Tyson, we have a tournament to go to," said Kenny. "This is more important than a tournament, Chief," said Tyson. He turned back to his other friends and asked, "When do we leave?" "Were you not listening to me, Tyson. You are not galloping around the world," said Kai. Tyson rolled his eyes and said, "You can't make me go. Besides the human race along with the digimon race will be destroyed if we digidestined don't stop this evil. Do you want to die by the hands of a digimon?"

After that statement, the Bladebreakers went in a circle and talked about it silently. "I say, we go with them," said Ray. "No, no, no," said Kenny, "I say we drag Tyson out of this dojo and head over to the tournament." "I agree with Kenny," said Hillary, "Besides, it's going to be my first time going with you guys, and nothing is going to stop me from watching you guys beyblade in a tournament." "All in favor with Ray," asked Max. Max and Ray raised their hands. "All in favor with Kenny," asked Hillary. Hillary and Kenny raised their hands. The only one who didn't raise their hand was Kai. Kai thought, **If we go with Tyson, we would see what his past was like. But if we do go, we miss the tournament. Saving the world or going to a tournament?** "Kai," asked Max. "Hn," said Kai. "Who are you supporting," asked Hillary. Kai thought, **Oh hell. We miss the tournament. Besides, there will always be a tournament to go to, but this is once in a chance lifetime.** "I say, we go with Ray's plan about going with Tyson. Besides, there will always be a tournament in later months to come," finalized Kai. Everyone agreed with Kai and turned back towards the digidestined.

With the digidestined, they were talking among themselves. "Who's going to where," asked Tyson. "Well, we thought about it and we have an idea. "We'll split up into twos and one group will have three," said Izzy. "Sure, that would work. Split up to different areas and conquer the digimon," said Davis. "All right. We have that done. The question is who's going to go in which group," asked Mimi. There was a cough behind them. The digidestined turned around and saw the Bladebreakers looking at them. "We have decided to go along with you all and Tyson," said Kai. The digidestined raised their eyebrows and asked, "Why? You don't need to go." "Because we want to be a support for you guys," said Max, "And we get to see what you people are talking about with that story of yours." Everyone looked at Tai for an answer. "I believe that this will be a good experience for them if the human race and the digimon decide to become a one united place, but is still two worlds," said Tai. "Great! Now, who's going with who to what place," asked Yolei. "Let's see. Since it's an even number, we split into groups of threes. For starters: Hillary, Sora, and Yolei going to Russia. Davis, Mimi, and Max will go to the United States. Ken, Tyson, and Kai will go to Mexico. Tai, T.K., and Kenny will go to France. Joe, Matt, and Cody will go to Australia. Kari, Ray, and I will go to China," said Izzy. "Wow! It's even," said Veemon, "That will be great!" "Yeah! I get to go down under," said Armordillomon. "I would say I'm going to hate it in Russia," said Hawkmon. Everyone laughed, shook their head, and said that they will go tomorrow morning.

The next morning in 9:00, the Bladebreakers were surprised that Tyson was up early. "Tyson! You're up early," exclaimed his friends. "Why are you so surprise," asked Davis. "Yeah! Tyson can get up earlier than this if he wanted to," said Tai. "Well, back in Okiyama, we had to wake him up every time, and that alone was hard work," said Hillary. Tyson rolled his eyes and said, "I sleep in because I was fighting a battle in Okiyama with my digimon so that he can get stronger." "That's right," said Draconiamon. "All right. Let's stop chit chatting and get on the road," said Davis, "Time to DNA digivolve." The Bladebreakers were shock to see Emperdramon (AN: Is it right? If not, tell me.). "Hop on," said Davis. "No thanks, Davis. I have my own way to get there," said Tyson as he turned to Draconiamon. "Digivolve Draconiamon," said Tyson. The Bladebreakers were shock once again. The digidestined never seen Draconiamon digivolve, so they were also amazed. Draconiamon digivolved into Dragonmon. Dragonmon looked like a silver and blue dragon with white wings on his back and black fins for swimming. Tyson jumped on Dragonmon and asked, "Who wants a ride to their destination?" Kai said, "I'll go with Tyson." Tyson nodded while blushing as Kai jumped on Dragonmon and held onto Tyson's waist so that he wouldn't fall off. Kai had a faint blush coming on as well. "All right. Anymore," asked Ken. "Nope," said everyone else. They went towards Emperdramon and jumped on him. "All right. Let's go," said Tyson as Dragonmon went towards Mexico. "We'll see you later, Ken," shouted Tyson as Kai and Tyson were heading towards south. "All right, Tyson," said Ken as everyone else went west.

With Tyson and Kai, Dragonmon was feeling really jumpy because it was waaaaaayyyyy too silent for his taste. "Will someone please say something! It's driving me crazy," said Dragonmon. Tyson jumped a little and was almost falling off of Dragonmon but lucky for him, Kai steadied him and held onto his waist for support. "Thanks Kai," said Tyson while a slight blush came on. "It's no problem," said Kai as he also had a faintest of blush. Dragonmon looked at them both weirdly and said, "All right then. This is getting creepy! This looks like both of you are in love or something!" Tyson and Kai stared in shock at the digimon. "I do not like him," shouted Kai/Tyson as they had a blush on their face. "Oh really," asked Dragonmon while raising his head. "Then why are you blushing," asked Dragonmon. The two boys blushed deeper and turned around asking, "Is this true?" They blushed again and silence reined. "Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Kai loves you, Tyson, and Tyson loves you, Kai," exclaimed Dragonmon. "Dragonmon," shouted them both, but stopped and looked at each other. "You do," asked each other. "Yes," said Kai/Tyson. Dragonmon said, "Finally! And don't worry! I won't tell a soul!" "You better not," threatened Kai. Dragonmon said, "Of course not! I'm very loyal to Tyson and always kept his deepest secret!" Tyson said, "It's true. He does keep great secrets once you tell him. Besides, I told the digidestined about my crush on you." Kai "hn"ed and just rested on Tyson's shoulder.

Back with everyone else, they were quite worried about Kai and Tyson being together. **I wonder who will kill who first** thought Ray, Max, Kenny, and Hillary. **I wonder if Tyson told Kai his feelings yet** thought the digidestined. "Do you think that Tyson is fine with Kai around," asked a worried Kenny. "Don't worry about Tyson," said Tai. "Yeah, but you don't know what Kai can do to Tyson," said Ray. "I bet Tyson is annoying Kai," said Hillary. "Now why would you say that," argued Davis. "Tyson is the best of friend a person can ever have," said Kari. The Bladebreakers and the digidestined were glaring hatefully towards each other: one side supporting Hillary and the other disregarded her. "Major tension here," said Emperdramon. "You're telling me," said Veemon. "Here's Mexico," shouted Patamon. "And I see Tyson, Kai, and Draconiamon," stated Gatomon. Everyone indeed saw the three on Mexico's mainland.

Once they landed, Ray, Hillary, Max and Kenny went over to Tyson to see if he had any injuries. Everyone was relieved that Tyson was alive and Kai didn't kill him. "Tyson! You're all right," said the Bladebreakers. "Of course I'm fine. Why do you ask," asked Tyson. "We thought that Kai would kill you," said an embarrassed Kenny. Blinking from the statement, Tyson asked, "Why would you think that Kai would kill me?" "Well, you guys don't get along very well. Besides, you always annoyed everyone, including Kai," scoffed Hillary. Gasps were heard everywhere as Tyson decided not to take that offensively. "At least I'm not a girl who always follows us around. And besides, you aren't even apart of the Bladebreakers, yet you go and follow us around like you are part of our team," said a defensive Tyson, "And you're the annoying one, not me." "All right then. Break it up," said Tai. "Let's get busy destroying the control spires, not destroy us," said Davis. "Tyson, let's talk before we leave," said Matt.

As Tyson and the digidestined went away to talk, the Bladebreakers were trying to comfort Hillary, even though they also think that she is annoying. "Calm down Hillary," said Max and Ray. "Tyson didn't mean anything he said," said Kenny. Kai, being antisocial as always, didn't try to comfort Hillary from the defense that Tyson dished out. "Kai, do something," said Kenny. "Why should I? For all we know, Tyson is right about Hillary," said Kai. "Kai! You don't mean that," exclaimed Ray. "Hn," said Kai. Sobbing, Hillary said, "What about you, Kai, huh? You're just in your own little world and can't even socialize with people. You don't have feelings!" Gasps were heard from the Bladebreakers as Kai ignores everything and starts to walk away from the group. "Hillary," exclaimed the Bladebreakers, "We know that you are upset and all, but doing that to Kai was uncalled for." "Sorry guys. I'm just so angry with Tyson that I took it out on Kai. Maybe I should go and apologize," said Hillary. "Go on," said Kenny. Hillary starts to walk after Kai as Kai went towards the digidestined and Tyson, his lover.

With the digidestined, they were talking about how they are going to digivolve, well, until they got off topic of course. "So… Tyson. Did you tell Kai," asked Mimi. "Tell what," asked Ken while looking at them funny. "Well, Tyson has a crush on Kai, his team captain, but he doesn't know how to tell him," explained T.K. "Oh," said Ken as they turn back towards Tyson. "Well, um… I… uh…" stammered Tyson. "I'll tell them then," said Draconiamon, facing them. "All right. It's uncomfortable when you talk about my love life," said Tyson. Everyone faced Draconiamon, and he said, "They are officially a couple!" "All right, Tyson," said Davis and T.K. "Way to go, buddy," said Tai and Matt. Blushing, Tyson focuses on asking, "So, aren't we going to tear down these stupid control spires?" "Yeah! Come on every-" started Davis but was interrupted by Kai coming towards them. "Way to go Kai," said Joe. "We heard about you two," said Sora. "Congrats," said Yolei. "You told them," asked Kai. "Nope. Draconiamon told them when I was too embarrassed," said Tyson. "**_shrugs_** That's all right as long as they don't tell," said Kai as he put his arms around Tyson's waist. "As I was saying: let's get a moving peoples," said Davis. The group walked back towards the Bladebreakers without realizing that Hillary saw everything from where she was standing.

"Ready to go," asked Izzy as they made their way towards the Bladebreakers. "Yeah. We're just waiting for Hillary," said Ray. "I'm here," said Hillary as she walked back towards the group. "Where were you," asked Kari. "Not important," said Hillary. "All right then. We'll pick you three up laters," said Davis. "Actually, we have Draconiamon to help us out with the transportation. Just get everyone else back to safety of Japan," said Ken. "All right," said Davis, as he was the last one to climb up on Emperdramon. Ken, Kai, and Tyson waved goodbye towards their friends.

A couple of hours later (AN: I don't want to get into detail about what happened.), Ken, Tyson, and Kai were waiting for the others to get back to Japan. "I wonder where could they be," asked Tyson. "They probably had to stop in for too many places that Emperdramon got tired," joked Ken. "Ha! Let's go inside before it gets really cold outside," said Kai. "All right," said Tyson as Kai and Tyson went in. "Aren't you coming," asked Tyson. "Nah. I'll wait here for them to come back," said Ken. "All right then," said Tyson as he gave him a sweater, "Wear this before you catch a cold." "Thanks," said Ken as he puts on the sweater, "I believe you're lover is waiting." Blushing, Tyson went inside to warm up a bit.

Five minutes later, the others came back from their trip around the world. "Hey Ken! Where's Kai and Tyson," asked Davis. "They went inside because of the frost," said Ken. "I missed you Ken," said Wormmon. "I missed you too, buddy," said Ken as he picked up Wormmon and went inside. Every digidestined went inside the dojo to warm up, especially Sora, Yolei, and Hillary. "How was the trips," asked Ken. "Cold," exclaimed Sora, Yolei, and Hillary. "I saw Oliver again in France," said Kenny. "I saw my old blading team," said Ray. "I saw my mom and the All Stars in America," said Max. "That's great to hear," said Tai. "Yeah, we didn't even know that Kenny knew Oliver," said T.K. "You should have made Kai go to Russia with you guys. He speaks Russian," informed Max. "You're kidding," exclaimed the digidestined and Hillary. "Nope. We got lost in Russia once, and Kai told us that he knew how to read it since he's half Russian," said Ray. "I could've gotten Mexico," said Yolei. "It wasn't all that bad, was it," asked Joe. "Of course it was! We couldn't communicate with anyone," said Sora. Everyone started to laugh and have a good time as Tyson and Kai were silently sleeping.

It was five days after the appearance of the fake black cores. "What exactly are we doing in the bushes," asked Hillary. "We are scooping out what's his face," said Davis. "It's Mr. Kowigawa (AN: did I spell this right?)," said Cody. "And with those weird red flowers growing from their heads, we have to go and spy on what they are doing," said Tyson. "Well, I'm going to go," said Hillary. "No one asked you to come," said Ken. "**_glare_** And no one asked you to butt in," said Hillary, still staying. "**_sigh_** You are so annoying," mutters T.K. "What was that," asked Hillary. "Nothing," said T.K. "Hey! He's doing something with that computer," said Matt. A portal opens up in the middle of the sidewalk, and the children along with Mr. Kowigawa walks in. "Let's go," said Davis as he, Kari, T.K., Ken, Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Kenny, Cody, Yolei, and the respective digimons ran in. "Wait up," shouted Hillary as she was lagging behind. "Don't go into the portal," shouted Tai, Matt, and Izzy. They ran as well, but the portal shut on them.

On the other side of the portal, the gang fell onto the floor. "Where are we," asked a frightened Kenny. "This does not look like the digital world," said Kari. "You're telling me," said Tyson. "It's very different from the digital world," said Ken. "What do you mean," asked one of the children. "This isn't the digital world," asked another. "It is suppose to be," exclaimed Mr. Kowigawa. "Ha ha ha," laughed an evil laughter. "Who's there," asked a cautious Cody. "It's not what you have imagined. Right, Kowigawa," said Mr. Kowigawa's own voice. "Who are you," asked Kowigawa. "I recognize that voice. It still haunts me in my sleep. Myotismon," exclaimed Gatomon. All the digidestined were startled by Gatomon's claims. "If it isn't Gatomon. I should of known that you would recognize me. But my name is Malomyotismon," said Malomyotismon. This was the start of the final battle between good and evil.

Getting out of the dream world, everyone ran into the real digital world. "He's planning on conquering both worlds," exclaimed Ray. "But we aren't going to let them," said Tyson, "Let's do it! Draconiamon! Digivolve!" "Draconiamon warp digivolve to… Dagoonimon," said Draconiamon as he turned into a man with dragon wings and a staff at his side. "Let's do it," said T.K. and Cody, "DNA digivolve!" "Right behind you," said Kari and Yolei, "DNA digivolve!" The four digimon merged their DNA and became two digimon. "Come on Davis," said Ken. "Right," said Davis. Veemon and Wormmon DNA digivolved and went all the way to Emperdramon, fighter mode. The Bladebreakers didn't know what to do except for hoping that they win the battle. **Make sure that they are all right** thought the Bladebreakers as they watched from the sidelines.

The battle was fierce, but eventually, all of the digidestined united as one and defeated Malomyotismon. "This can't be happening," said Malomyotismon as he died. "**_sigh_** We did it! We defeated Malomyotismon," exclaimed Davis. "Finally, the digital world is going to be all right," said T.K. Kai, not thinking as Tyson walked towards his other team, grabbed Tyson and kissed him like the world was going to be destroyed again. "Woah! Since when did Kai and Tyson get together," asked Max. "Since going to Mexico," said the digidestined. The children that came with Mr. Kowigawa went up to the digidestined and were apologizing to them for stopping to believe in their dreams and hopes. The digidestined just shrugged it off and said, "Just remember never to lose hope."

As the two worlds were safe, they went back to the real world. The Bladebreakers went to their tournament in Canada as the digidestined went with them to cheer and watch them. Everything was going up for the better since Malomyotismon died. The two worlds were saved as everyone ran their lives freely. Eventually, the future is bright. Well, you know the outcome of the story. Everything is bright. People get married and have a family. Yet, the digidestined and the Bladebreakers will never forget their experience as their children will be the ones to save the digital world if evil ever comes again.

The End!


End file.
